<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Romance by Jarakrisafis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290339">A Good Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis'>Jarakrisafis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A good romance doesn’t start and end in the bedroom, despite what some literary critics would have you believe." Varric Tethras, circa 9:42 Dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Cadash/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Emporium 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts">Sumi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/gifts">suchanadorer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts">Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolwarden/gifts">smolwarden</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A good romance doesn’t start and end in the bedroom, despite what some literary critics would have you believe. It begins slowly: a soft smile, eyes meeting across a room, a lingering touch... It grows, all unseen until the smile has your heart fluttering, your mouth stretching wide in return. Your eyes meeting has a flush spreading over your cheeks as you check to see if anybody has noticed. And the touch, that has your heart beating wildly, wanting more.</p><p>Varric hums softly. Yes. That’s what he’ll use for his next work. It has the right ring to it. Soft, fluffy, romantic, yet it also contains elements of pining and angst. Perfect. Then once that’s played out it can slowly move on to the first kiss in a dark hall, perhaps the first hug when the world turns its back and you need a shoulder to cry on. Finally, just when you think the plot will be finished without the tension being broken they’ll get together. A last hurrah before the final battle. A first and last all in one, a bittersweet ending.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>“Varric?” He looks up from his notes at the sleep tousled head poking out from the covers. “Dawn isn’t here yet, come back to bed.”</p><p>He smiles, tapping the quill off and closing the ink. Isn’t it a good thing stories aren’t like reality? Well, most of that isn’t wrong, but the ending is certainly different. They’re both still here. Admittedly, she is mildly vexed right at this moment, but he can solve that. “I had an idea that had to be written down,” he apologises as he slides under the blanket until he’s pressed up against her, a juxtaposition of hard muscle and soft skin under his hand as he smooths his palm over her waist until it’s draped over her stomach.</p><p>She makes a pleased sound, snuggling back into him, her body curving to fit against his. “Better idea,” her voice is quiet and punctuated by a yawn, “go to sleep, it gets cold when you leave.” He smiles into her shoulder as her fingers clasp the hand draped over her in a grip just shy of painful.</p><p>Perhaps he could leave this next novel without the certainty of a brave and heroic death at the end? Let the readers decide what happens to their heroine. Just in case they want to be presumed dead and then turn up hours later and stumble into the hero's arms. he could do a second book if he leaves it like that. It's not like he wouldn't have a good idea about how to write that after the shit somebody pulled.</p><p>"Varric, you're still thinking." The voice is barely a mumble and he leans down to press a kiss against one bare shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry love.” There's a faint huff and she buries herself a little more under the covers. She's quite right, he can write down his ideas tomorrow, they'll still be there. She won't be if he ends up sleeping through the day after staying up all night writing and he's got quite used waking up with her in his arms.</p><p>He should put that in the book too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>